


Случай на Райзе

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), iscalox



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Жан-Люк отправился на Райзу, чтобы отдохнуть, а не чтобы выяснять отношения с Кью. Но от Кью не спрячешься.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Fem!Q, Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Случай на Райзе

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся [изображением](https://funkyimg.com/i/373kz.jpg).  
> Бета - Archie_Wynne.

Жан-Люк узнал его сразу же. То есть ее.

Она была очень высокой и немного полной, с кудрявыми темными волосами до плеч, большими глазами, чувственными губами и тяжелым носом. Внешность не очень-то и отличалась от той, которую Кью использовал, будучи мужчиной. На что он надеялся? Что Жан-Люк не обратит внимания на явное сходство?

И, как вишенка на торте, платье на Кью было явно рассчитано на то, чтобы привлечь внимание всех, кто находился внутри кафе. Обтягивающее, бордово-черное, с глубоким вырезом. Жан-Люк почувствовал одновременно раздражение — от того, что Кью явно его недооценил, решив, что останется неузнанным, всего лишь сменив пол; да что там, он даже цвет платья оставил, как у флотской формы! — и волнение, потому что женщина из Кью вышла поразительно привлекательная.

Жан-Люк в целом предпочитал совершенно другой типаж: сухих и поджарых женщин, со спортивной фигурой, да и черты лица ему нравились менее чувственные, более строгие. Но Кью оказался исключением. Жан-Люк уставился на его не очень-то стройную талию, на округлую задницу. Выше он смотреть опасался, потому что Кью мог поймать его взгляд и прочесть в нем… Жан-Люк сам не был до конца уверен, что. Сексуальное влечение, это точно, но не только, если судить по тому, как у Жан-Люка сдавило грудь, как пробежали мурашки по всему телу. Жан-Люк отвернулся и уставился в тарелку.

Неужели Кью был прав?

«Она нашла у тебя слабость, которую я искал годами. Если бы я знал, то пришел бы в образе женщины».

Эти слова, произнесенные несколько лет назад, заставили Жан-Люка параноидально всматриваться во всех женщин из опасения, что одна из них окажется Кью. Параноидально, но при этом и с предвкушением, потому что… потому что Кью был Кью: трикстером, воплощением хаоса, вызовом разуму и морали. Вызовом, который так и дразнил Жан-Люка, заставляя втайне мечтать о победе. Но Кью не торопился; для того, чтобы воплотить угрозу в жизнь, ему потребовалось больше пяти лет. Жан-Люк уже успел почти полностью забыть о тех словах, когда Кью появился. Что ж, спасибо, что он хотя бы выбрал Райзу, а не «Энтерпрайз»; если бы Кью появился в таком виде на мостике, это вызвало бы множество вопросов, на которые Жан-Люк предпочел бы не отвечать.

Он еще раз украдкой взглянул на Кью. Тот как раз встал из-за столика и направился к выходу. На миг Жан-Люк почувствовал надежду, что Кью здесь вовсе не из-за него, что он оказался на Райзе случайно. Но, конечно, шансы были смехотворно малы. Жан-Люк не тешил себя ложными надеждами. Кью появился здесь, чтобы воспользоваться слабостью Жан-Люка… но воспользоваться как?

Жан-Люк задумался над тем, чего боится. Того, что Кью затащит его в постель, а потом внезапно раскроет свою личность и, торжествующе хохоча, улетит в закат? Но Жан-Люк и так уже его узнал. Того, что Жан-Люк будет вынужден признать привлекательность Кью? Да, принять этот факт было трудно, но Жан-Люк не привык юлить перед собой. Несмотря ни на что, Кью ему нравился. Жан-Люк любил вызовы, любил ненадежных авантюристов с извращенной моралью, любил чувство опасности и азарта, а уж его Кью доставлял в избытке. Конечно, будучи капитаном, Жан-Люк умел отказываться от ненадлежащих желаний. Кью что, решил преподать ему очередной урок и напомнить о подавленных позывах?

Жан-Люк сам не заметил, как встал со стула и направился к выходу. Возможно, сейчас на него влияло само место: то, что Кью выбрал Райзу, где положено давать волю своим сексуальным желаниям, рисковать. А может, Кью опять умудрился слишком уж разозлить Жан-Люка одним своим видом. Но, как бы то ни было, он принял решение.

Жан-Люк вышел на улицу и с удовольствием вдохнул свежий воздух. Стоял теплый вечер, и в лучах заходящего солнца кружили большие белые птицы, похожие на земных чаек. На «Энтерпрайзе» была прекрасная система вентиляции, но там воздух был стерильным, без запахов песка, моря, без влажного соленого ветра. Вдыхать его полной грудью не хотелось: не то, что здесь.

— Я вижу, вы без джамахарона, — Кью стоял, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел на него с полуулыбкой. Даже в женском теле он был выше Жан-Люка сантиметров на пятнадцать.

Это выражение Жан-Люк сотни раз видел на лице Кью, но всегда принимал за насмешку, полную превосходства. Однако сейчас улыбка не казалась насмешливой; скорее, она была вызывающе сексуальной, полной невысказанных обещаний. Неужели и раньше Кью настолько явно флиртовал с ним, а Жан-Люк не замечал по той простой причине, что не ожидал заигрываний со стороны мужчины?

Жан-Люк собрал в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы ничем не выдать узнавания. Он просто говорит с очень привлекательной, но совершенно незнакомой женщиной, только и всего. Ничего странного не происходит. В груди заныло от предвкушения — секса, опасности, игры с высокими ставками; Жан-Люк сам не знал, чего именно. Возможно, всего одновременно.

— Вы тоже, — Жан-Люк позволил себе заглянуть Кью в вырез. Даже несмотря на полноту, грудь у него была не очень большая, хотя и приятно округлая. Жан-Люк задержал взгляд ровно на две секунды — и тут же отвел. Будучи на Райзе, следовало придерживаться местных правил хорошего тона.

— Просто пока не было времени его найти, я здесь недавно.

— Я так и понял. Вижу, переодеться вы тоже не успели. В таком платье вряд ли удобно ходить на пляж или играть в свифтбол.

— В свифтбол? Вы думаете, что я здесь, чтобы играть в свифтбол? — Кью поднял одну бровь. Вид у него был полностью уверенный в собственной неотразимости, как будто он точно знал, что Жан-Люк купится на заигрывания. Да, Жан-Люк и собирался на них купиться, но совсем не потому, что безвольно плыл по течению в сети, которые раскинул Кью! Жан-Люк почувствовал, что злость нарастает, равно как и возбуждение.

Кью был уверен в легкой победе, но только оттого, что не привык к саморефлексии и не знал собственных мотивов. Значит, он хотел еще раз выступить в роли учителя, проводника в мир потаенных желаний? Но в эту игру могли играть двое! Слабость была у каждого из них. Жан-Люк заглянул Кью в глаза. И нет, в них читалась не только самоуверенность, но и заинтересованность, и волнение. У Кью были свои мотивы. И если Жан-Люк привык к самоанализу и имел представление о том, что и ради чего делал, то Кью явно пребывал в неведении относительно собственных действий.

— А вы здесь не за этим?

— О, конечно, нет! Хотите, покажу, зачем я здесь?

Возможно, не стоило прямо сразу принимать предложение, но Жан-Люк попал сюда после долгих переговоров, во время которых вымотался и морально, и физически. На продолжительные игры у него не осталось ни сил, ни терпения, и он хотел решить вопрос с Кью как можно быстрее.

— Я был бы не против, — честно ответил Жан-Люк.

Кью казался удивленным, даже шокированным легкой победой.

— Тогда нам лучше отправиться туда, где не так людно. Ваш номер или мой?

— Мой.

— И чего мы ждем? — Кью взмахнул рукой, приглашая Жан-Люка вести.

***

От кафе до бунгало Жан-Люка было недалеко, и дорогу он потратил на то, чтобы продумать тактику.

Жан-Люк знал, что Кью захочет доминировать с самого начала, был к этому готов и не удивился тому, что стоило только им войти внутрь, а двери закрыться, как Кью прижал его к стене и втянул в долгий поцелуй. Целовался Кью просто идеально, безупречно, строго по инструкции, и это раздражало ничуть не меньше самоуверенной улыбки.

Жан-Люк взял инициативу на себя, ускорив движения, сделав происходящее менее аккуратным, более спонтанным. Его язык двигался почти беспорядочно, нос то и дело натыкался на нос Кью. Жан-Люк прикусил Кью губу, засунул пальцы ему в волосы, другой рукой начал гладить грудь. Кью вздрогнул, когда пальцы нащупали его сосок сквозь тонкую ткань, но больше ничем себя не выдал.

— Может, переместимся в кровать? — сказал он, отстранившись и томно закатив глаза.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Жан-Люк и увлек Кью за собой.

Кью и здесь пытался главенствовать и диктовать правила. В шаге от кровати он выпустил руку и остановился.

— Думаю, нам лучше раздеться, — сказал он, потянув за лямку платья.

Видимых застежек у того не было, но Кью это совершенно не смутило. Он просто медленно потянул платье вниз, и то стекло на пол и волнами легло у ног. Бюстгальтера Кью не носил, а вот трусы на нем, как ни удивительно, были. Вероятно Кью оставил их потому, что малиновый оттенок напоминал о форме Звездного флота. Жан-Люк на секунду задумался, надевает ли Кью трусы под адмиральскую форму? И какие? Стандартную флотскую модель? Нет, лучше об этом не знать.

Кью перешагнул через платье и остановился, повернувшись к Жан-Люку боком, так, что оранжевый свет, падающий из окна, выгодно подчеркнул изгибы. Кью явно желал, чтобы им любовались. Как и всегда. Чем дольше Жан-Люк размышлял о мотивах Кью, тем больше убеждался — Кью очень хотел ему понравиться, очень. Так чью слабость он обнажал сейчас, вместе с физическим телом — Жан-Люка или свою?

Впрочем, и Жан-Люк сейчас ощущал некоторую слабость, особенно в ногах. Он окинул Кью долгим взглядом. Было что-то возбуждающее в том, что существо, кричащее о собственном совершенстве на каждом космическом углу, выбрало неидеальное тело. Фигура Кью не была спортивной, округлый живот выступал вперед, бедра казались широкими и тяжелыми, но именно это делало Кью очень реальным, совсем настоящим. Заставляло забыть, что Кью принял форму человека только для того, чтобы общаться с людьми. Жан-Люк облизнул губы, чувствуя, как кровь устремляется вниз живота.

— Нравится? — спросил Кью и медленно направился к Жан-Люку.

И снова Жан-Люк почувствовал разницу восприятия: будь Кью мужчиной, Жан-Люк принял бы это неторопливое движение скорее за вызов, за соперничество, но сейчас… сейчас это точно был флирт. Даже, возможно, не такой уверенный, как Кью хотел показать. Жан-Люк улавливал едва заметное беспокойство, будто на самом деле Кью не чувствовал себя в своей тарелке.

Жан-Люк собирался снять брюки, чтобы уравнять положение, но передумал: на случай, если неуверенность ему не привиделась. Кью будто бы действовал по учебнику, словно не знал, как вести себя естественнее в такой ситуации. Что было вполне логично, если принять во внимание обычное презрение Кью к физическому. Он не был похож на существо, часто вступающее в сексуальные связи. Занимался ли Кью когда-нибудь любовью? Возможно, с Вэш. Это была еще одна мысль, развивать которую Жан-Люк не хотел. Вэш и Кью в постели… Жан-Люк вдруг представил себя в их компании. Нет, это уж чересчур, слишком много хаоса!

Но если Кью не был так опытен, как хотел показать, не напугает ли его излишняя открытость? Мысль о том, что Кью может испугаться обнаженного члена, была такой абсурдной, что Жан-Люк хмыкнул.

В глазах Кью тут же возникло подозрение:

— Над чем смеешься?

— Просто предвкушаю чудесную ночь с опытной женщиной! — пояснил Жан-Люк, сев на кровать и стягивая тунику.

Да, Кью не был так уж уверен в себе. Возможно, он вообще не рассчитывал на то, что Жан-Люк зайдет настолько далеко в первый же день. Может быть, Кью собирался долго заигрывать с ним, а потом раскрыть себя, так и не дойдя до секса?

Он. Жан-Люк вдруг поймал себя на том, что в мыслях о Кью все равно использует мужской род; наверное, по привычке. Сейчас Кью определенно не был мужчиной, но Жан-Люк не мог заставить себя переключиться. Впрочем, вероятно, для Кью любой пол был лишь удобным инструментом, чтобы донести свою мысль.

Кью напрягся, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Тогда тебе очень повезло! — сказал он и склонился над Жан-Люком одним плавным движением, чтобы снова поцеловать.

На этот раз поцелуй вышел не таким решительным, и перехватить инициативу оказалось легче. Жан-Люк легко направил процесс туда, куда хотел: сделал движения более энергичными, менее просчитанными, начал целовать шею Кью, ключицы, мягкую грудь, оставляя влажные следы. Кью это явно нравилось, он не смог удержаться от сдавленного стона. Хорошо, значит, реагировал он как обычный человек. Жан-Люк потянул его за руку, и Кью опустился на кровать рядом, прижался к Жан-Люку и подтолкнул, заставляя лечь на спину, а сам навис сверху.

Происходящее явно захватило его, движения теперь были гораздо менее идеальными, он быстро и тяжело дышал, а на щеках появился румянец. Кью жадно шарил руками по обнаженной груди Жан-Люка, по его бедрам, все еще затянутым в брюки, будто не в силах насытиться. Его губы то опускались на шею Жан-Люка, то жарко впивались в плечо. Кью не церемонился и иногда использовал зубы, прикусывая кожу. Наверняка после сегодняшнего должны были остаться следы. Жан-Люк схватил Кью за полную ягодицу, сжав ее. Кью застонал в полный голос.

«Посмотрим, какой звук ты издашь сейчас», — злорадно подумал Жан-Люк и опустил руку ниже, между ног Кью. Поза была не самой удачной, учитывая рост Кью, но Жан-Люк извернулся так, чтобы все же достать до цели. Трусы у Кью были полностью мокрые. Жан-Люк пролез пальцами под край ткани, провел по внешним губам, раздвинул их и…

— А-а-а! — почти испуганно сказал Кью и рухнул на Жан-Люка, вдавив в кровать. Жан-Люк чуть не задохнулся под тяжестью крупного тела. Сколько Кью весил? По ощущениям, больше него самого.

Кью совершенно не обратил внимания на то, что доставляет неудобство; он тяжело дышал, уткнувшись лицом в ключицу Жан-Люка, а пальцами впился в предплечье. Наверняка там останутся синяки. Жан-Люк подумал, что никогда не занимался сексом с настолько эгоистичным и безответственным партнером. Стоило Кью испытать приятное ощущение, как он оставил попытки доминировать и использовать секс как оружие, полностью отдавшись на волю чувств. Но такая податливость и возбуждала.

Кью был тяжелый, мягкий и горячий, и Жан-Люку, после того, как он извернулся и занял позу, в которой мог дышать, пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не начать тереться пахом об удачно расположенное бедро. Жан-Люк чувствовал: одно неверное движение, и он может проиграть, а уж он точно не собирался сдаваться. Жан-Люк начал мягко водить пальцами вокруг клитора, рисуя круги и восьмерки на мокрой коже.

Кью сделал слабую попытку снова отнять инициативу, но его хватило только на то, чтобы лизнуть Жан-Люка в ухо и чувственным шепотом выдохнуть его имя. Физическое удовольствие полностью лишило Кью сил. А значит, пора было переходить к главному. Жан-Люк осторожно спихнул с себя Кью и, расстегнув штаны, сбросил их на кровать. Следом отправились трусы. Кью бросил ему между ног взгляд, полный одновременно желания и некоторого недоумения.

— Все-таки размножение у приматов то еще извращение! — пробормотал он едва слышно, очень хриплым, почти неузнаваемым голосом.

— Ты что-то сказала?

— Я сказал «вижу, ты готов»!

Кажется, проблема с тем, какой род теперь использовать, была не только у Жан-Люка. Он решил сделать вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Не буду спорить.

Кью тем временем осторожно прикоснулся к члену Жан-Люка; не вполне уверенно, будто вдруг позабыв теорию. Жан-Люк склонился над Кью, чувствуя, как ритмично и оглушительно бьется кровь в ушах. Жан-Люк, как и большинство людей (да и других видов, входящих в Федерацию Планет), относился к сексу очень просто: как к приятному времяпрепровождению, не имеющему особой значимости. Заниматься сексом — обычная и совершенно нормальная потребность. Но сейчас от одной мысли о том, что он собирается сделать, у Жан-Люка захватывало дух. Наверное, дело было в том, что отношения с Кью с самого начала напоминали соревнование, поединок. Даже во время секса Жан-Люк не мог избавиться от ощущения, что должен выиграть. И сейчас победа была очень близка, он это чувствовал. Конечно, Кью был не человеком, а неизученной формой жизни, и это тоже добавляло азарта. Жан-Люк ощущал себя почти как при высадке на неизвестную планету, как при первом контакте.

Он стянул с Кью совершенно мокрые трусы и направил член ему между ног, коснувшись основания внутренних губ.

— Если ты раньше этим не занималась, то может быть непривычно, — предупредил он.

— Конечно, занималась! Мне миллио… немало лет, думаешь, я берегла себя для первого встречного?

Уверенности в голосе Кью не было. Он напряг мышцы, Жан-Люк это почувствовал. Пришлось снова поцеловать его, чтобы отвлечь. Одной рукой Жан-Люк начал обводить сосок Кью, а второй нежно сжал клитор. Кью моментально расслабился и издал в плечо Жан-Люка горячее «уф». Вот теперь первый контакт мог состояться.

Член вошел без труда. Жан-Люк начал двигаться, сначала осторожно и медленно, затем энергичнее. К клитору он тоже вернулся, осторожно лаская его в том же ритме.

Кью уже даже не пытался сделать вид, что помогает процессу, оставив все попытки лидировать. Вместо этого он безвольно лежал, закрыв глаза, приоткрыв рот и вцепившись в Жан-Люка. Очевидно было, что с таким наплывом физических ощущений Кью не справляется. Это было даже трогательно.

— Я не думаю, что ты берегла себя для первого встречного, — отчетливо прошептал Жан-Люк Кью в ухо, — Я думаю, что ты берег себя для меня, Кью.

— Жан-Люк?! — Кью широко открыл глаза и встретился с ним взглядом.

Жан-Люк расчетливо улыбнулся, надеясь, что на лице его написано все то превосходство, которое он ощущал. Выражение лица у Кью стало очень странным, нечитаемым. Жан-Люк не знал, какой реакции ждать теперь: Кью мог исчезнуть, устроить скандал, отправить Жан-Люка в далекое прошлое и там забыть, чтобы он не напоминал о позоре. Однако, произошло совсем не это: Кью просто издал сдавленный писк и задрожал от оргазма. Жан-Люк кончил следом, испытав непередаваемую смесь физического наслаждения и моральной победы. Затем он аккуратно скатился с Кью и лег на спину.

Несколько мгновений в номере стояла тишина, которую нарушало лишь тяжелое дыхание.

— Так ты знал? — наконец спросил Кью. Голос у него был обреченный.

— Ты серьезно думал, что я тебя не узнаю? — спросил Жан-Люк, приподнимаясь на локте. — Серьезно? Несмотря на то, что ты использовал ту же внешность и даже те же цвета одежды, что обычно носишь? И откуда эта любовь к форме Звездного флота, Кью? Сублимируешь желание, которое я у тебя вызываю? Не слишком ли далеко зашла эта одержимость? — Жан-Люк жестом указал на трусы Кью, которые, если подумать, и правда были возмутительными. На них даже был вышит желтый треугольник, подозрительно напоминающий дельту. — Объясни мне, что ты пытаешься доказать? Это очередной урок? И в чем заключается мораль? В том, что при виде красивой женщины я потеряю голову и не смогу совладать с гормонами? В том, что ты нравишься мне больше, чем я готов признаться себе, и если бы ты выбрал другой пол, то мы давно стали бы любовниками?

Кью вздохнул и закинул руки за голову. Одновременно его тело начало трансформироваться, возвращаясь к своему обычному виду: черты лица стали более жесткими, грудная клетка расширилась, а сама грудь опала, на животе появилась линия темных волос.

— Но разве это не так?

Даже став снова мужчиной, Кью все равно выглядел как после секса: на коже блестел пот, на щеках играл румянец, а взгляд все еще был слегка затуманенным. Жан-Люк задумался, каково было бы заняться любовью с Кью в мужском теле, и тут же отвернулся, решительно подавив любопытство.

— Нет. Я переспал с тобой по совсем другим причинам.

— Это каким же?

— Чтобы дать тебе повод задуматься. Для чего это тебе? Почему я для тебя так важен? Зачем всемогущему существу компания смертного? Если ответишь на эти вопросы, возможно, чуть лучше поймешь себя.

Кью сел на кровати и всплеснул руками, будто не в силах найти нужные слова.

— Ты думаешь, я не понимаю собственных мотивов? — возмутился он, наконец обретя дар речи. — Думаешь, я сам не в курсе, что влюблен в тебя по уши? Да я пытался избавиться от мыслей о тебе столетиями! В континууме смеются надо мной, потому что ты — единственное, о чем я могу говорить! Единственное, что меня интересует!

Вот как? Жан-Люк кинул на Кью косой взгляд. Так значит, он в курсе? Значит, сознает, что делает? Удивительно.

— Мы знакомы всего десять лет.

— В континууме время течет по-другому. И знаешь, как я провел его большую часть? Пытаясь переключиться с мыслей о тебе хоть на что-нибудь! — Кью говорил так возмущенно, будто это Жан-Люк был виноват в его одержимости, словно специально все подстроил. — Да я в жизни не испытывал ничего подобного! Думаешь, я не проанализировал это странное чувство, как только оно появилось? Ну хорошо, может, я понял не сразу, но сотни лет мне вполне хватило! — Кью вздохнул, внезапно сдувшись. — Я думал, это ты не понимаешь, что я тебе нравлюсь. Не замечаешь влечения, потому что привык спать с женщинами. Поэтому я хотел продемонстрировать тебе твой собственный интерес… более наглядно.

— Признаю, женщин я люблю больше, но, Кью, я не идиот, — Жан-Люк устало вздохнул, вдруг передумав соревноваться. Разговор повернул совсем не туда, куда он ожидал, и желание взять верх над Кью быстро таяло. — Я в курсе собственных влечений, какими бы странными они ни были. Но я капитан Звездного флота, у меня есть обязанности, на мне лежит ответственность. Но, похоже, мы оба друг друга недооценили.

— Похоже на то, — Кью усмехнулся, глядя на простыню, а затем поднял взгляд. — Но если теперь мы оба в курсе, что мы в курсе, может быть, продолжим? Твои обязанности не убегут от одного моего вида, Жан-Люк! Мужское тело привычнее, но я могу остаться женщиной, если тебе так удобнее. Если хочешь, я буду ею всегда.

Жан-Люк представил себе, как Кью появляется на мостике и награждает его своей обычной улыбкой, которую еще можно было расценить как издевательскую, увидев на лице мужчины, но которая от женщины однозначно читалась как призыв упасть в капитанское кресло и заняться жарким сексом у всех на глазах.

—Нет, — сказал он, содрогнувшись. — Не стоит. — А затем помолчал и нехотя признал:

— К тому же, ты и в мужской ипостаси достаточно привлекателен.

— Жан-Люк! Наконец-то ты оценил меня по достоинству! — Кью прижал к сердцу ладонь и смотрел на Жан-Люка с такой эйфоричной улыбкой, таким наигранным счастьем… или не наигранным? Возможно, Жан-Люк просто привык воспринимать все эмоции Кью как преувеличение, как театральную игру, как обман, но были ли они таковыми на самом деле? Наверное, непривычное тело как раз и помогло увидеть их по-настоящему. — Так может, попробуем еще раз? Только теперь в таком варианте? Я знаю, что секс между мужчинами для вас не проблема. И уж точно не проблема для всемогущего существа! — Кью подался вперед. — А может, ты хотел бы попробовать секс кью? Только скажи!

Жан-Люк смерил Кью задумчивым взглядом. Теперь, когда они вдруг перешли на новый уровень честности, он не представлял себе, что делать. Вряд ли принять предложение Кью было хорошей идеей.

— А вы занимаетесь сексом?

— Нет, но ради тебя я готов начать!

Кью пододвинулся ближе, а его рука змеей обвилась вокруг талии Жан-Люка.

— Или мы можем попробовать такой вариант, — Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал, как меняется его тело, как смещается центр тяжести, перераспределяются мышцы. Он бросил взгляд на собственную ногу, которая теперь казалась гораздо более стройной и менее волосатой, а затем поднял взгляд выше, на то место, где привык находить свой член. Сейчас его там не было. Рука Кью спустилась ниже, обхватив его ягодицу. Жан-Люк задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть Кью в лицо. При смене пола Жан-Люк потерял в росте, и тот теперь нависал над ним как гора. Это выглядело угрожающе, и Жан-Люк почувствовал опасность, но тут же заставил себя расслабиться. Нет, с Кью это так не работает: он и в женском теле был так же опасен, как и в мужском. Какой смысл пугаться сейчас?

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты спрашивал, прежде чем менять мне пол, видовую принадлежность или что-нибудь еще, — твердо сказал он.

— Ну хорошо, — вздохнул Кью. Тело Жан-Люка мгновенно вернулось к прежнему виду. — Но мы можем… не останавливаться на достигнутом, верно? Жан-Люк, ты же исследователь! И поверь мне, я буду поинтереснее всех этих скучных космических аномалий, которые вы так любите изучать и каталогизировать. Так изучи меня! — Он отстранился и провел рукой вдоль тела. — Если уж так вышло, что мы оба отдаем себе отчет в происходящем, почему бы не воспользоваться ситуацией? Обещаю не лишать тебя твоей ответственности и не вмешиваться в обязанности, если они тебе так дороги!

Жан-Люк посмотрел на Кью, не зная, что ответить. Тут стоило бы твердо сказать «нет», по почему-то это теперь не казался правильным.

— Я подумаю над этим, — произнес он очень сдержанно, и Кью расплылся в маниакальной улыбке.

— Жан-Люк! Это почти «да»! Почти! А я помогу тебе! — воскликнул он, прыгнув на Жан-Люка и впечатав в кровать. — Всегда приятнее думать вместе!


End file.
